(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oven rack of a gas stove, and in particular, an oven rack which can be elevated to provide maximum heating effectiveness of the gas stove.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Most of the gas stoves available in the market have a fixed height oven rack. In other words, the height of the oven rack is fixed and cannot be adjusted to accommodate the objective of heating with respect to the height of the heating source. For instance, certain types of cooking may require lower flame. The flame reaching the bottom of a cooking utensil will differ in intensity , and the heat transfer of the flame will also vary. In order to improve the best heat transfer efficiency, the flame has to be in contact with the bottom surface of the heating utensils consistently and constantly while cooking.
In accordance with the present invention, the improved structure of an oven rack of a gas stove can automatically memorize and learn to control a flame by a controller and to adjust simultaneously the height of the oven rack the gas stove so as to provide the flame in the best position to heat the cooking utensils, and to achieve the maximum heating efficiency of the gas stove.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of an oven rack of a gas stove comprising an upper oven rack, a lower oven rack, a wedge-shaped elevating means, a power switch and a controller, wherein the upper oven rack which is a structure to support a cooking utensil, including four hollow tubes and a plurality of horizontal connected rods, the upper horizontal connected rods connect the tube ends of the four hollow tubes and a pad is mounted at the tube ends and forms the area supporting the cooking utensil, the lower horizontal connected rods are connected to the hollow tubes somewhere at the middle position thereof, and corresponding connected rods are mounted together with the hollow tubes and the hollow tubes can rotate freely and become a rolling shaft. The horizontal surface of the lower connected rods is provided with a center circular ring having internal screw threads, which is mounted by the connected rods positioned at the four corners thereof, the heating core of the gas stove is mounted in between the upper horizontal connected rod and the lower connected rod of the upper oven rack, and there is no contact with the upper oven rack, and independently mounted at the base plate of the lower oven rack and is connected to a gas supply tube, in order to avoid air current affecting the flame, and the left, right and rear side of the upper oven rack are provided with side boards; the upper oven rack has four vertical rods mounted on the base plate, and the hollow rods are exactly vertically mounted to the vertical rods and can slide smoothly; the wedge-shaped elevating means includes two wedge blocks with rollers and the wedge blocks are provided with internal screw threads, a screw rod having a positive direction guiding screw thread and a reverse direction screw thread to pass through the blocks forming into an integral unit, one end of the screw rod is connected to a motor which is connected to the controller by means of a control wire to respond in accordance with signals. The power switch is provided with a rotating knob and the knob is used to control the flame, and at the same time, a variable resistance within a potential meter records the voltage at the maximum flame and at the minimum flame.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of an oven rack of a gas stove, wherein the height of the oven rack can be easily elevated to provide maximum heating effect.